With Arms Wide Open
by Twistergirl14
Summary: More Lily and Thatch! More of Lily's past and... Thatch fainting! Rated T because I'm paranoid.


DISCLAIMER: I own nothing but the OC, Lily. Please don't sue!

AUTHOR-NOTE: Emily and Queen will come into play in another story, the names are just mentioned in this story. But if you want you can guess whom they're going to be paired with. _**Also, slight alteration from "This I Promise You", she hasn't met Ace.**_

SONG: With Arms Wide Open~ Creed

****************************I****************************LOVE**********************ONE******************************PIECE****************************

****************************I****************************LOVE**********************ONE******************************PIECE****************************

With Arms Wide Open

By Twistergirl14

She sighed, brushing a few strands of her mid-back length harlequin green hair behind her ear as she walked through the town; even though she was suppose to be resting. Her dark sapphire blue eyes scanned over all the items as she passed by the shops. This town was peaceful, much more than the one before. It also had trees everywhere making her feel at peace, almost as much as she felt around Thatch, who she hadn't seen for a few months (the proposal). She usually didn't get any peace. It was very unusual if she could even find a quiet place on the ship with Luffy around, but than again she wouldn't trade it for the world.

_***FLASH***FLASH***FLASH***_

_ Lily sit in a chair on the deck of the Thousand Sunny, with a tattered brown leather book of handwritten strategic plans resting in front of her on a wooden table, beside a drink supplied by Sanji. To the right of her Robin sit with a book sitting in her lap, and to the left Nami sit updating her Log Book. Sanji was in the galley working on lunch, while Zoro was up in the crow's nest lifting weights or sleeping. Ussop was down in his workshop working on a new invention, as Franky was checking the ship for any problems. Chopper was in the infirmary making medicine, and Brook was in the music room tuning his violin. And Luffy was…. being too quiet._

_ Lily looked up, a pondering look resting on her face. _

_ "Lily, is something wrong?" Nami asked, noticing her demeanor changed. Robin looked up from her book as well. _

_ "It's quite." Lily responded her face changing to a serious one._

_ Nami's eyes widened, as she realized Lily was right. Robin looked slightly surprised as well. _

_ However, none of their expressions stayed for long. Within only a few seconds there was a loud explosion of noise as Luffy came flying through the door leading into the ship. With him came a screaming Chopper and Ussop. The three crashed on the middle of the deck. Luffy laughter filled the air, as Chopper and Ussop yelled about him being reckless. _

_ "Watch it Luffy! Not all of us can bounce back as fast as you!"_

_ "Yeah! Bastard!"_

_ Franky came out soon after shouting about how they're destroying his pride and joy._

_ "Not Super! You're wrecking my pride and joy!"_

_ Next was Sanji, who came out soon after yelling about the four being too loud, and that it was bothering Lily, Robin, and Nami._

_ "Hey shut up! You're disturbing Nami-Swan, Robin-chan, and Lily-chan!"_

_ Not long after, Zoro joined in complaining about being woken up. _

_ "Oi! You woke me up…"_

_ Brook appeared, playing some music that suited the current mood on the ship. Finally fed up, Nami joined in, settling everything with a few well-placed hits on the heads. The quite lasted but a moment, before the noise levels sky rocketed again. Lily smiled. She loved her family._

_***FLASH***FLASH***FLASH***_

Lily was use to being hunted now, since she was a pirate after all. It would have been a lot worse if anyone knew who her father was or that she was a former slave of the Tenryūbito along side her 'sisters'. She remembered when she had told Luffy about her father, and how he just shrugged it off and said he didn't care. Not many people would do that; especially when they found out her father was none other than Edward 'Whitebeard' Newgate. Normal people would have turned her in, but not Luffy or the other Strawhats, or Thatch.

_***FLASH***FLASH***FLASH***_

_ "Luffy…" Lily said quietly, as she approached him. Everyone else was fast asleep, and Luffy was on lookout. _

_ Luffy turned his head to her as he remained on the figurehead of the ship._

_ "Luffy… I need to tell you something… something really important. If I don't tell you, then I won't feel right..."_

_ Luffy tilted his head, peering at her with curious eyes, "What is it?"_

_ Lily leaned against the railing of the ship, facing the opposite direction of Luffy. Her hair fell forward blocking her face from view, and she lifted her right hand to her face. _

_ "Luffy…. When I first joined, the reason I was so against it…. Why I don't trust anyone… It's because almost anyone who found out about the real me would betray me. Not even Queen or Emily know everything about me... Luffy…my father… his name is Edward Newgate."_

_ Luffy looked really confused, "Huh? Who's he?"_

_ "Luffy… Edward Newgate is known as the strongest man in the world, the closet man to One Piece. He fought against Gol D. Roger; some would even call them friends, but mostly rivals. However, the marines gave him the name of "Whitebeard"."_

_ Luffy looked surprised, "Whitebeard? Ace is a member of his crew! He calls him Pops!"_

_ "Luffy… if anyone ever found out about that…. I would be killed before I could blink. Everyone fears Whitebeard. If someone was to hurt one of his crew…. nothing would or could stop him from destroying anything that lied in his way to reclaiming justice for his __nakama__. I guess you could say that he's also your opponent for One Piece as well, provided he decides to make his move for it." Lily looked at Luffy as she felt his demeanor change. _

_ Luffy looked determined, "Then I'll fight him."_

_ Lily chuckled a little before continuing, "Also, Luffy…." _

_ "Huh?"_

_ "Soon we'll arrive at the final island of the Grandline, Sabaody Archipelago. Their lies a group of people, people called the __Tenryūbito otherwise known as the World Nobles. They are descendants of those that have established the World Government. They can do anything they like. Kill people, buy slaves, anything and no one can do anything about it." Lily said, her right hand subconsciously moving to grasp above her left shoulder, almost her back. "Luffy… what I'm about to tell you…. I rather die then let anyone, minus the crew know…."_

_ Luffy adapted a serious face._

_ Lily moved forward and pulled the back of her shirt up, revealing her scarred back. "This mark is known as the Hoof of the Flying Dragon… It's the mark for slaves of the Tenryūbito."_

_***FLASH***FLASH***FLASH***_

She remembered when the mark on her back was revealed, by accident, to the rest of crew. They made it a mission to help her change it. With the help of Chopper's medical skills, Ussop's artistic skills, and her plant knowledge, Lily's back now bore the Strawhat symbol. The brand itself didn't really looked like a scar anymore. After having the new shape put on her back, Ussop put different plants on different parts of the wound to make it heal in certain colors. So it now resembles a tattoo, somewhat. She couldn't believe it at first. She had had the mark of a former slave of the Tenryūbito since she was five, and it was finally gone after twenty-three years. She didn't know what to do… so she did the only thing she could. For the first time in two decades, Lily cried.

As the Strawhats helped her, all of her past memories flashed through her mind along with many questions, such as 'Did Hancock, Sandersonia, and Marigold get away and get back to Amazon Lily?', 'Did anyone stumble upon the truth of my father?' and 'Would Elder Nyon be upset that I joined a pirate crew under a male captain?'

Lily gently shook her head, and continued on her walk through town, she still had a couple hours before everyone was suppose to meet up. Maybe she could find a new strategy book.

"Hmmm." Lily continued to look forward as she heard someone behind her talking.

"Yeah, I tell you! The Whitebeard Pirates are here. They're docked beside a ship that has a lion figure head."

_ Looks like I'll be heading back sooner rather then later_, Lily thought, as she took a sharp left that would take her back towards the docks. If the Whitebeard Pirates are there then that means Thatch was there…. and her father.

_***Break***Break***Break***_

Laughter was in the air as Lily appeared at the docks where Thousand Sunny was located. Scanning the area she realized that Zoro, Brook, Franky, and Chopper were still gone. Sanji, Robin, Nami, and Ussop were standing all together behind Luffy, who was laughing with someone. Lily recognized that someone as Portgas D. Ace, with most of the leading commanders behind him, along with his captain.

"LILY- CWAN!" Sanji shouted his eyes turned into hearts, as he and everyone else turned to her. Sanji noticed something, and turned to Luffy kicking him in the back of the head while shouting, "OI! SHITHEAD! HELP LILY WITH HER BAGS. A WOMAN SHOULDN'T HAVE TO CARRY THEM HERSELF!"

"OWWWW! THAT HURT!" Luffy yelled grabbing his head.

Lily offered a small laugh, "I'm fine, Sanji. They're not that heavy. I am a little thirsty though."

"I"LL GET YOU A DRINK RIGHT AWAY LILY-CWAN!" Sanji yelled, as he disappeared in a twirl of hearts.

Lily walked over to Luffy sitting all of her bags except one of them next to her feet.

"Luffy-san, are you ok?"

"Ah… I'm fine."

"You're Lily the Rose Maiden, correct?" Ace asked, a smirk on his face.

"You're correct, Mr. Portgas." Lily replied, turning towards the Whitebeard Pirates, catching a glance of Thatch, who was smirking since he knew what she was going to do. "I hate to tell you, but I'm taken already. So, you can stop smirking now. I doubt that your 'brother' will appreciate you looking at his girl."

The last comment caught not only Ace, but also a few others (newer members of the Whitebeard Pirates) by surprise. Whitebeard himself offered a laugh.

"You're still cheeky little brat, aren't you?" Whitebeard said, his grin widening.

"I was told that I got it from my father." Lily responded gazing directly at Whitebeard, causing a smirk to form on his face.

"Strategist-san, perhaps we should take your bags in. You really should be resting." Robin said calmly, with her arms folded over her stomach, as she interrupted the conversation.

"Robin's right Lily, Chopper said you should get a lot of rest." Nami added, with her hands on her hips.

"I'm fine." Lily replied with a sigh, before turning her attention back to Luffy, "Luffy, I got something for you while I was out shopping."

Luffy instantly looked at her, "REALLY?"

Lily offered a small smile, and handed him the bag in her hand. Luffy took it from her and opened it.

"AH! IT'S MEAT!" Luffy cried, pulling it out and swallowing it whole.

"Oi. What did you mean my brother? I doubt your dating Luffy." Ace said, staring at her with a suspicious look.

"Ah. That's rather simple." Lily answered. "I'm dating one of your crew mates. It was on my request that he didn't tell any of the newer members yet."

Before Ace could make another comment, Sanji returned with three drinks.

"Lily- cwan, Robin-cwan, Nami-swan, I brought you three drinks." He said, presenting the three of them the glasses. "Ah. Lily-cwan this is a special blend just for you."

"Thank you. Sanji-kun." Nami spoke for all of them, causing Sanji to wiggle and his eyes to turn to hearts.

"You're welcome Nami-swan!"

"Ah. Ace did you know that babies came from women? I found out, because Lily is having one." Luffy said chewing on the meat bone, as he looked at Ace questionably. He then pointed a finger at him, before saying with a snicker, "Ace is stupid. The stork doesn't bring you a baby, only food."

The comment left Ace speechless for multiple reasons, while several of the men face planted at Luffy's logic, minus Nami who looked ready to hit Luffy and Robin who was smirking.

"AH! Commander Thatch fainted!" Several men yelled, causing everyone to turn to look at the fallen commander.

"Hmm. I guess he didn't get my letter then." Lily spoke, rather calmly, out loud.

_***Break***Break***Break***_

Soon after, all of the Strawhats found themselves on the deck of the Moby Dick. Whitebeard was in his chair, while his sons lounged all over. The Strawhats stood in front of the captain, along with Marco, Ace, Jozu, and Thatch who had recently awakened. Thatch stood beside Lily speaking softly to her, as Whitebeard and Luffy talked.

"How far along are you? Do you know?" Thatch questioned Lily quietly, his left arm wrapped around her waist, with his right hand resting gently on her stomach.

"Only around three months. Our ship's doctor has to get a few things. He's never really helped give birth before. So, without the equipment he's having to get, three months is about as close as he can estimate."

Before Thatch could ask another question Whitebeard spoke.

"Brat. Let one of my nurses look at you."

Lily sighed before nodding, "Only on one conditions though. Since Chopper is the one that will be watching me throughout my pregnancy, I'd like him to come along. He may not look it, but he's an amazing doctor."

Whitebeard stared at her, and Thatch for a second, before grinning, "Very well." He then motioned them towards the door leading below deck, "Now go! I want to hear news about my future grandchild!"

_***Break***Break***Break***_

_Well I just heard the news today_

_It seems my life is going to change_

_I close my eyes, begin to pray_

_Then tears of joy stream down my face_

Lily lay in Thatch's bed, wrapped in his arms later that night. Thatch's eyes were closed, and Lily was resting her head on his chest. Moving slowly, Thatch's right hand moved to rest on Lily's stomach.

Tears gathered in Thatch's eyes as Lily laid her hands on top of his, "I can't believe I'm going to have a daughter or son." Thatch leaned down a little and kissed Lily on the forehead, "Joy is coursing through my body."

_***Break***Break***Break***_

_With arms wide open_

_Under the sunlight_

_Welcome to this place_

_I'll show you everything_

_With arms wide open_

_With arms wide open_

"Thatch calm down! I know you're excited about the baby, but you don't need to be writing down a list of everything you're going to do together." Lily said, as she entered Thatch's room.

Lily's stomach had grown some since she had last been on the Moby Dick. She was currently five months pregnant, and was visiting. She had made arrangements to travel with the Whitebeard Pirates for at least a week out of every month.

Thatch shook his head, his trademark grin appearing on his face, "I'm just preparing myself. I want to show our child everything!"

Lily crossed her arms, "How come you can't be this excited when we're working on our wedding plans?"

"Hmm? You say something?" Thatch questioned, before saying, "I bet you want to see the list I've made so far!"

_***Break***Break***Break***_

_Well I don't know if I'm ready_

_To be the man I have to be_

_I'll take a breath, I'll take her by my side_

_We stand in awe, we've created life_

Thatch stared out into the vast sea, as the moonlight lit the deck. Now that Lily was six months along doubt began to fill him. He was worried. What if he was a bad father? What if the baby hated him? What if he couldn't protect his child? He sighed, closing his eyes.

"You look like I did when I found out Chiyemi was having Lily."

Thatch opened his eyes, and turned to face Whitebeard, "Pops?"

Whitebeard grinned, "I was a nervous wreak, thought I would be a horrible father… But look how it turned out. I've got over a thousand children, and a grandchild on the way."

Thatch smiled as his doubts started to disappear. He couldn't let his worries consume him, he was a Whitebeard pirate, a commander, a son to Whitebeard. He would have the help of all his 'brothers' and 'distant relatives' too.

_***Break***Break***Break***_

_With arms wide open_

_Under the sunlight_

_Welcome to this place_

_I'll show you everything_

_With arms wide open_

_Now everything has changed_

_I'll show you love_

_I'll show you everything_

Lily sweatdropped as she sat on Thatch's bed, watching him go around the room several times, moving things and trying to figure out how to make other things baby proof. Everything was really changing now that seven and half months along. Lily was slightly worried that Thatch would have a heart attack with all his worrying about herself and the baby's safety... Then again, whenever anything conserned Lily Thatch worried. So, maybe not _**everything **_had changed.

_***Break***Break***Break***_

_With arms wide open_

_With arms wide open_

_I'll show you everything ...oh yeah_

_With arms wide open..wide open_

"Thatch I swear! Put the list down!"

"Hang on, let me just add this and I'll put away the list. It's not even a long one."

Lily stared at Thatch, crossing her arms over her chest, "Thatch… You have a ten-page to-do list in front of you. I know you want to show our little flower everything, but that can wait til the flower starts to crawl."

_***Break***Break***Break***_

_If I had just one wish_

_Only one demand_

_I hope he's not like me_

_I hope he understands_

_That he can take this life_

_And hold it by the hand_

_And he can greet the world_

_With arms wide open..._

"I just don't know if I want our child to be a pirate. The marines will be gunning for her….him… our baby."

"Thatch… I understand you're worried. However, our baby will have their choice. If she or he wants to be a pirate so be it. The same if our little flower wants to be a marine or civilian."

"I just…"

Lily offered a small smile, "I understand. You're worried that if our flower becomes a pirate someone will try and kill her/him…Like Teach tried with you. But our little flower is going to have a lot of uncles and aunts to watch over her/him."

Thatch sighed, before he started to relax, "Alright. Our flower can greet the world as whatever and however he or she wants to."

_***Break***Break***Break***_

_With arms wide open_

_Under the sunlight_

_Welcome to this place_

_I'll show you everything_

_With arms wide open_

_Now everything has changed_

_I'll show you love_

_I'll show you everything_

_With arms wide open_

_With arms wide open_

Thatch wiped the sweat from his forehead, as he took a step back to admire the room. With Whitebeard's permission, and with the help of some of the shipwright, the empty room by Thatch's had been connected to his and turned into a nursery. Neutral colors painted the walls, a crib was in the corner complete with mobile, a pirate chest rested in the opposite corner overflowing with toys, a small dresser rested against the wall filled with clothes, and a small station was set-up by the crib for changing diapers. A feeling of accomplishment filled him, he wanted the baby to see the love he put into making the room, and he had done just that having spent over two months into making the room perfect. Now, with the room finally complete he could enjoy the peace and relax. However, his plans were short lived as Ace bursted into the room.

"Oi! Thatch! Pops just got a letter. Lily's gone into labor!"

_***Break***Break***Break***_

_I'll show you everything..oh yeah_

_With arms wide open...wide open_

Lily lay in a bed in the infirmary on the Thousand Sunny, resting. She had just finished a six hours birth, welcoming little Yasmine into the world. She weighed 6.15 pounds, and was 19.5 inches long. She was born on December 1st at 3:04pm.

Thatch sat beside her bed, holding little Yasmine in his arms. Yasmine was gnawing on his left pointer finger, as Thatch stared down at her, telling her everything he was going to show her and teach her. Lily smiled from her bed as she watched the two, whether Thatch knew it or not, he was going to be the best father in the world for Yasmine.

"I'm going to teach you swordsmanship, how to navigate the seas, how to read, how to….." Thatch said as he went on listing.

Lily giggled to herself. Yep. Thatch was welcoming their little daughter with arms wide open.


End file.
